Sibling Rivalry
by SamSpade
Summary: Olivia confronts Rachel about her belief that she's dating Peter. P/O
1. Chapter 1

"Okay is there a reason you're not talking to me?" Rachel asked, seeing her sister cleaning up the last of dinner. She hadn't said a word to her since she'd come home. It wasn't like Olivia, to shut her sister out, unless she was mad at her.

Ella seemed not to notice, as she was coloring in the living room, oblivious to the mounting tension in the kitchen.

"You can't figure it out on your own?" Olivia shot back, shaking her head. "I let you come into my home and you screw me over."

Rachel took a step back, "Liv, I don't know what you're talking about."

Was she really that dense? Olivia spun around on her heels, heat radiating off her petite frame as she stepped closer towards her younger sister. "You know what I'm talking about." She retorted, coming face-to-face with her. "You and him." Jealousy raged within her, her stomach knotted and tensed at the thought of Peter with Rachel. It was sickening and nauseating and she wanted to throw up the dinner she'd just eaten. She quickly swallowed the feeling, not wanting it to bother her but it was impossible. It hurt, she felt betrayed---again.

"Liv, I don't understand." Rachel gently rested her hand on her older sister's shoulder. "What are you talking about---Peter?" She tried searching her head for something she might have done offense.

"You're dating him!" Her voice came out louder than she anticipated. "It's not bad enough you had to go ahead and steal my boyfriend in high school but now this is." She was seething.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You and Peter---you're not dating and I'm not dating him either." Which was beside the point at the moment as Olivia had deduced they were and once she had something in her mind—factual or not, it wasn't leaving.

"He called you the other night on the house phone," it was clear as day to Olivia. Peter never called her 'just to talk.'

Rachel could feel the heat coming off her sister. "Calm down, let's talk about this rationally." She didn't want Ella knowing what was going on, so she led Olivia towards the bedroom, before shutting the door behind them. "I swear to you, I'm not sleeping with Peter."

"Oh great because that just makes a world of difference!" Olivia was frustrated beyond belief. She paced the length of her bedroom, shaking her head in dismay. "How long have you been seeing him behind my back?"

Rachel sighed, seeing as how she wasn't getting through to her sister. "I'm not seeing him. We're just friends. Can't guys and girls just be friends?" She asked staring at her sister. As it was, things between her and Greg were---troubled to say the least. It felt nice to have a male friend to talk to. "I mean aren't you and Peter just friends?"

Olivia shook her head, "I liked him, damnit and you had to go and ruin everything!"

Rachel sighed, sitting down at the edge of Olivia's bed. "I didn't do anything with him, Liv. You should know that. I mean, it's pretty obvious, he likes you too."

That caught her attention and for the first time since coming into the room, she stopped pacing. "What?" She was skeptical, to say the least, eyeing her sister wondering if this was her attempt to weasel her way out of what she'd done wrong.

"Come on, him calling the house. He's just trying to make you jealous and I'd say by the looks of it---it's working pretty well." Rachel admitted. "He never asked me out, Liv. We never went out. We had a few conversations at your house and then one over the phone about some stupid song." She stared at Olivia. "You should know I wouldn't do that to you."

Olivia stared at her sister, wondering if she was telling the truth. "You have in the past." She was in the eleventh grade and the boy she liked, the boy who obviously liked her but was too afraid to actually ask her out---Rachel swooped in and asked him out first. He was more than happy to date one of the Dunham sisters, apparently he hadn't cared which.

"I was stupid, Liv. I wanted to be just like you in high school," Rachel confessed, "and somehow in my idiotic mind I thought dating the guy you liked would make me just like you." She watched her sisters expression, seeing confusion cross her face and knowing she was deciding whether or not to forgive her. "I'm sorry, Liv. I am but I didn't do anything wrong this time. Peter likes you and it's pretty obvious you like him. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

That caught her attention, her head snapping up into place. "And say what exactly?" Was she crazy? They worked together! Maybe she did like Peter but saying it aloud was just----it was a stupid idea.

Rachel shrugged, "you could start with the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

What was she doing? It was freezing outside and she could feel the first drops of moisture falling from the sky. She shuddered at the echo of thunder in the distance as she quickened the pace from the subway towards his apartment. Was she crazy? Probably. She had no idea what she wanted to say to him, what she intended on doing when she got to his front door but she just knew she had to go see him.

By the time she let herself inside the foyer and up the stairs to his apartment, she knocked, leaving a puddle on the floor as she was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Livia?" Peter answered the door, watching her teeth chatter and her body shivering uncontrollably. He wanted to ask what she was doing out in the rain but instead let her in watching the puddle follow her in through the front door. "I'll grab you some towels." He insisted, pushing Walter aside in the bathroom as he found a half-dozen or so walking back over, dropping one on the floor and using another he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I wanted to see you," she whispered through clenched teeth. Her lips very visibly blue and though he hadn't thought it'd been that cold out, standing out in the rain certainly hadn't helped.

"Well here I am," Peter offered her a warm smile. "How about I grab you something of mine to change into?" He watched her stand by the front door, shivering and cold, holding the towel tighter as she was making it sop. Quickly he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and his MIT shirt handing it to her. "I'll kick Walter out of the bathroom so you can have some privacy."

Her teeth chattered with a nod, "appreciated."

Peter walked over, "Walter, Livia needs the bathroom." Walter glanced her over, seeing her pale and nearly blue, shivering as she held the towel tight in her hands and Peter held his spare change of clothes for her. He put them on the bathroom counter. "Walter." Peter said his father's name a second time, this time causing a reaction.

"Oh, right." Walter nodded. "It's all yours." He walked out eyeing his son before climbing into bed.

Peter watched her walk into the bathroom and he handed her the additional towels that were still dry. "You might want these," he offered, "help dry you off some more."

"Thanks," she nodded taking them and closing the door behind her. Her body felt cold and numb. If it had been snowing she'd have wondered if she had hypothermia. The fact it wasn't that cold outside though, made her just seem weak. She stripped out of all her clothes, watching them hit the floor with a thud. She wrapped them in a towel, doing her best to dry them and used another towel to dry and warm herself up. Finally she pulled on Peter's sweats and his t-shirt, smiling faintly. It smelled musky and exactly of him. She sighed contently knowing full well the effect he had on her and being in his clothes was making it all the more tempting to do something she knew she wasn't supposed to. She ran a towel through her cold damp hair before finally opening the door, seeing Peter sitting on the couch. "Do you have a dryer around here?"

Peter glanced back, trying to hide the growing smile on his face, as he saw her in his clothes. "There's one in the basement of the building," he nodded. "I'll take you down there, we can put your clothes on." He smiled seeing her holding the sweat pants at the front. "You know there's a drawstring to tighten those."

Olivia gave him a look, "no, there's not. I already looked." She hadn't looked but she was pretty confident she would have noticed. She watched him stand up and walk over. He was standing so incredibly close she felt her body shiver as his hand moved to the hem of her shirt, lifting it to reveal the top of her sweatpants. Gently his touch caressed her stomach, rolling the elastic band down slightly and smiled as he tightened the string before his eyes met hers. "Okay, so maybe I missed it." She laughed nervously feeling his hands move away as she pulled the shirt down further around her.

Peter nodded, his eyes on her the entire time. "Grab your clothes, we'll put them in the dryer. They shouldn't take too long." He grabbed the keys to the door, eyeing Walter. "We'll be back later."

"Have fun son!" Walter called back.

Peter led Olivia down the stairs towards the basement of the building. Opening the door there were an array of washing machines already on but the dryers were mostly empty. She pulled open one of the doors, tossing them in and turning it on. "Thanks," she smiled hearing the sound and finding it slightly reassuring for the first moment in awhile, she was alone with Peter. Her eyes landed on the row of washing machines, a laugh escaping her lips thinking back to a simpler time.

Peter followed her gaze, not seeing what she was laughing about. "What's so funny?"

"When I was a senior in high school," she paused unsure how much to tell him. "Well, use your imagination Peter. A washing machine is a lot like a giant vibrating device and with someone else---" her words trailed off remembering how amazing it had been.

He laughed feeling his cheeks burn just imagining her, "you lost your virginity having sex on a washing machine?"

She met his stare, a laugh escaping her lips. "Yeah, something like that."

Peter felt a smile creeping onto his lips. "And how was it?" He was curious and didn't want her dropping the subject.

"The washing machine did a better job than the boyfriend," Olivia chuckled, shaking her head. "We were both young and --- inexperienced," her tongue darted out, licking her suddenly dry lips. "What about you? What's the craziest place you've had sex?" She tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face as she watched him intently.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Agent Dunham?" He teased stepping closer, "I don't think there's any place that's been crazy." It was better she didn't know. As much as she was asking him, he knew it would make her jealous. He'd seen the look on her face in the office, when she'd thought he was dating Rachel. As tempting as it was to rile her up, it wasn't worth the fight either.

Her eyes locked on his, "you're lying." He had to be. He was handsome and charming, a heartthrob to most women. She knew he probably had many partners but his past didn't matter to her. "Come on, Peter. I shared. It's your turn."

"At the lab, the other day." He stared at her with a deadpanned expression.

"What?" Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. He didn't! Rachel swore nothing happened between them.

He couldn't help but laugh seeing her face. She very much reminded him of a cartoon character. "I'm kidding, Livia." He rested his hand on her arm. "Come on, you know me better than that." His touch was gentle yet firm. Soothing and arousing at the same time. His thumb gently caressed her skin, sending goose bumps down her body.

She smiled faintly, shaking her head as her eyes stayed locked onto his. "You're cruel, you know that?" She couldn't believe the things he put her through. The rollercoaster she was feeling right now—had been feeling for the past day or so. "I honestly thought you were dating Rachel."

"Yeah, really?" He laughed stepping closer, his hand staying on her arm and the other finding her hips. "How'd that make you feel?"

"Jealous, pissed, angry. I yelled at her for it this evening," Olivia confessed.

Peter felt the smile tugging at his lips, "then I think you owe her an apology."

"No way." Olivia was adamant, shaking her head. "I'm not apologizing." Though she knew she may have been slightly wrong in the matter, she still saw something there and it scared her. Backing down meant Rachel could easily still hurt her. Though she was family---she'd been hurt before by those she loved.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Peter asked. Though it was rhetorical, he knew she'd answer him.

"That's something you're just figuring out now?" She asked, laughing when she felt his hold on her tighten as he was walking her backwards. "Peter?" She had no idea what he was up to, though her heart was fluttering in her chest.

"Want to try something adventurous?" He breathed letting his lips move down to her neck, feeling her body instantly responding.

Olivia sighed feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "Depends what you have in mind." She felt her eyes close the moment she was backed against the washing machine. He didn't have to say anything. "Oh." The words slipped past her lips as her eyes opened. Her breathing was heavy and deep. He hadn't so much as kissed her yet and already she was feeling her desire building within her.

Maybe it was his proximity or the fact she'd wanted him for months. Though she'd been denying herself the reality of it—the fact Rachel had nearly come between them scared her. It made her reach out, wanting what she couldn't have to find maybe, she could have it. Her hands snaked into his hair, pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was hot and passionate, fueled by a growing fire building between them. "In here?" The words croaked out, suddenly worried someone might actually see them.

"There's a lock on the door," Peter acknowledged, "but that means I'd have to let go of you." He didn't want to break the physical contact he had with her body but if it meant doing this---he was willing to part for only an instant.

"Screw the lock." She rasped covering his lips much more forcefully this time. Her heart pounded in her chest as her body clung to him. His hands found her hips, guiding her onto the washing machine. Her body leant forward towards him, her insides throbbing as the kisses deepened and intensified. She felt his fingers moving around her lower back, dipping beneath the shirt she was wearing and feeling over her warm skin. She hummed as they kissed, his lips moving down her neck, the vibration of the washer putting an even bigger smile on her face.

Neither knew how much time had passed, his hands roaming over her body, her fingers in his hair and down his neck, pulling him tighter and closer, wanting him naked with her and the thought of his body above hers, crushing her, pushing into her caused a shudder to run through her. They failed to hear footsteps or the instant coughing of someone standing there.

"Excuse me," the voice finally echoed, clearly annoyed with them. "You're on my machine."

Immediately her cheeks reddened, slipping off the washer grateful his hands had roamed her skin but left her clothed.

"Let's see if your clothes are done," his arms instantly wrapped around her hips from behind, his lips on her neck, trailing a path of kisses as he felt her leaning further back into him. The last thing he wanted was her to pull away.

"You're not really going to make me put on more clothes, are you?" Olivia laughed glancing back over her shoulder seeing the smile on his face.

Peter laughed, "that's not what I had in mind." He eyed the washing machine where they'd been making out and shook his head, the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened and the fact they'd been caught. He was a little relieved they were caught now rather than actually in the act.

Olivia opened the dryer, feeling her clothes dry and warm. She pulled them out, her hips teasing his. "How about you come over to my place?" She spun around in his arms, the smile never leaving her face.

"You have a washing machine in your apartment?" He really hoped she did.

Laughing she shook her head, "no but I have a bedroom and seeing as how you and your father share an apartment---" she didn't have to say anything else.

The smile grew on his face, "what about Rachel and Ella?" He knew they were still staying with her.

Her sister's name on his lips immediately brought a frown to her face. "Shit." She'd forgotten about them staying over. "No chance they can stay over with Walter and we can have the place to ourselves?"

Peter laughed, "you'd do that to your sister and your niece?" He leaned in brushing his lips over hers. "Come on, you can go back upstairs, get changed then we can find ourselves a hotel room, just the two of us."

Olivia nodded weakly. "It's ridiculous, us getting a hotel room," she laughed following him up the stairs standing out in the hallway with him.

Peter felt his heart ache. "Please don't tell me this is the part where it's a mistake."

"God no!" Olivia laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in she kissed him. "Quite the opposite. You can come back, we'll just have to try and be quiet." Her lips took one taste then a second, her hands moving down his chest. "Please."

Peter felt the smile on his lips growing by the second, "you just want to take me home to make Rachel jealous."

"Yeah, that might be part of it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Olivia unlocked the front door to her apartment, pushing it open. Rachel was watching television on the sofa, her back to the front door.

"Hey Liv, did you finally manage to tell Peter about your huge crush?" She teased turning around, her eyes widening as she saw Peter coming into the apartment behind her. She noticed what Liv was wearing but didn't say a word that it was in fact Peter's clothes.

Peter smiled wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist. "Huge crush, huh?" He teased watching her cheeks burn. "About time someone told me."

Rachel moved to stand up, "I can give you guys the living room," she offered not wanting to intrude.

Olivia shook her head, "don't get up," she locked the front door feeling his lips on her neck. She couldn't hold the laughter in even if she wanted to. "Peter, that tickles!" She tried keeping her voice down, knowing Ella was sleeping in the next room over.

His lips captured her ear and Peter smiled as he felt her shudder in his arms. "Don't ask me to apologize."

Spinning around in his arms, her fingers moved behind his neck, pulling his lips to hers, taking a taste, her heart pounding with each breath of air that filled her lungs. She walked him into the bedroom, his hands never leaving her for a second as she shut and locked the door, moving to lie down on the bed feeling his body climbing above hers.

Peter smiled down at her, "I could get used to this," he breathed leaning down capturing her lips again. He wanted her to know that this wasn't a one-time thing between them. His fingers moved down her hips, undoing the drawstring on the sweatpants as his palm moved over the warmth of her stomach. Her skin was soft beneath the pads of his fingers.

"Me too," she smiled her eyes shining up at him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, bringing his mouth back down covering him with kisses. "I want you, Peter," her breath was raspy and she smiled feeling his hands pushing the sweats down her hips, she lifted herself a bit off the bed smiling as she felt his touch slowly arousing her. Her hands worked on his pants, pushing them down, her tongue finding its way further into his mouth, moaning as she struggled at the task at hand.

He smiled down feeling her lips on his and her hands pausing before he reached down pushing his pants and then his shirt off in one swift motion. The room was getting quite hot and suddenly it felt cooler and much more comfortable being naked above her. "Better?" He smiled leaning down to her stomach, kissing a lazy path upwards as he removed the shirt she was wearing of his. Tossing it to the floor, he crawled up her body, a fire in his eyes as he pounced on her.

"Peter," she beamed feeling the fire burning within her. Her heart pounded as his hands moved to part her thighs. She nodded that it was better, in fact just being here, having him in her bed was better than what she had imagined. "I can't believe this is really happening," she confessed staring up at him. Her fingers trailed through his dark hair, pulling his lips closer and down to hers taking a taste.

"I know," he rasped not wanting to confess he'd been thinking about her for months now. Dreaming about her at night, imagining what it would be like to push her against the wall of the lab and kiss her right then and there. That fantasy would have to wait for another day. Right now, he was more than satisfied in getting the real thing.

Her fingers moved down his chest, her lips kissing a path along his skin, sucking his neck as her hand felt over and down his body, wanting to rouse the sleeping demon inside of him. She wanted him to feel amazing and satisfied. She wanted to pleasure him in ways he never thought possible. Her tongue moved across his neck and up to his ear, sucking the lobe feeling him grow and hearing him moan. It was enough encouragement and not a moment too soon before he took pleasure in satisfying her.

His forehead rested briefly above hers, the heat between them making the room swelter. "I—" He wanted to confess his undying love for her but it seemed too soon.

Olivia smiled up at him, "I know," it was all she had to say. No words needed to be exchanged. The moment between them had been intense and highly rewarding. She felt his body move slowly inside her warmth. Her arms wrapped around him, her lips finding his, a smile on her face. It wasn't but a moment later and her eyes closed tight, her head lulled back and she gripped him above her. It was intense but it was amazing. "Peter." The words left her throat raspy and weak. Never had she wanted to sound so desperate and needy. He made her feel so many things and for the briefest of moments she didn't care about sounding vulnerable. She let the barriers she'd built come down and Peter into her heart.

He moaned pushing himself further into her. His lips finding hers as he felt her insides clenching down and listened to the moans and hums she made knowing she was there. He wanted to be right there with her. He wanted to be there as he took her over the edge and he wanted to fall with her. "Livia," he grunted moving harder and faster, feeling her grip on him tighten and he moaned with her, letting himself go feeling her shuddering before he collapsed spent above her.

Gasping for air, her hands held him to her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The moment over but not forgotten. "Wow." She laughed realizing what they'd done. Never had it been her plan tonight when she had gone over his apartment. She felt her cheeks redden but she didn't pull away. Peter certainly wasn't about to let her either.

"I know," he grinned staring down at her. His hands moved to push a blonde stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Incredible, huh?" He leaned down dropping another kiss to her lips.

"It really was," she smiled up at him. "I'm glad I came by tonight," she confessed, the smile never leaving her face. She couldn't believe how happy she was, having Peter there beside her. She never thought it would happen and though she may have wanted it to, she never realized how much until it had.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
